residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Colonel
This article was written by Advanced Virus. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. ''' name= '''Marc Hunt alias='The Colonel' born=1973 height=1.91m R/E=American gender=male occupation=formerly USMC, formerly MAS, currently Air Force married=Married relatives= Kimberly Hunt(wife, alive), Unknown others status=Alive History Early Life(1973-1992) Marc Hunt was born to a wealthy family and was the son of Patrick Hunt, a utilities mogul. By the time he was fourteen years old, his father had already planned his life for him. However, Marc had other plans and wanted to join the USMC, this heavily strained his relationship with his father and never spoke to him since, leaving his brother, Dave Hunt to take his place. He did mention that he had a university education and admitted to taking a MENSA exam. USMC(1992-1996) Hunt and other Marines are sent to the capital city of the unnamed Middle Eastern country where Khaled Al Asad has taken over. In the search for Al Asad they search two buildings, the first a normal house and the second a TV station, in which a heavy fight occurs. Both buildings show no sign of Al Asad however. After receiving word that the main battle tank, "War Pig," has become isolated, Hunt and his platoon are given orders to rescue it and get it running again. The platoon proceeds to save the tank and move it through the terrorist-held city. He then fights through the mission Shock and Duty to rescue a team of Marines pinned down in a building and gets them to the helicopter. Moments later, he rescued the pilot of a Cobra helicopter crash only for his own helicopter to be caught in a nuclear detonation shortly after. The helicopter initially survives the nuclear explosion and could fly away. he is placed on the Special 141 Team and briefed on the mission, to infiltrate and assault a Cargo Ship in the Bering Strait. On board the ship, they discover a nuclear bomb bound for Russia, though enemy MiGs interrupt their investigations, and Hunt is just lucky enough to escape with his life, being forced to leap for the ramp of their helicopter just as it begins flying away which causes him to lose his grip just to be rescued at the last second by Holland. On one of his operations, he initiated a black mark by going on an un-sactioned rescue mission to save one of his friends, Holland from the Taliban in Afganistan. However, he failed to save him and almost got court-martialled because of it. This led people to believe that he wasn't going to advance beyond the rank of Captain, but was eventually promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. MAS(1996-2008) Because of his tactical skills, fighting experience, resilience and loyality , he become in 1996 a member of the most secret agency of the USA, the MAS! In the same year he married Kimberly Traviss. US Air Force(2008-????) After many years of fighting against the evil Umbrella Corporation and their horrible creatures the company falls. He joined the Air Force to hunt his personal nemesis ' Albert Wesker'. Category:Characters